The Masks We Wear
by 7Hotaru7
Summary: Chamberlain Kijin Kou started wearing masks the day his love married his best friend. He doubted there was anyone out there who could love him. Yet, maybe she wasn't so far away as he would have thought.
1. Chapter 1

"Mail this letter, take these books to the library and have Shouka-san look at them, retrieve these records, then ask for a seal for this new tax law, organize all the books you see over there by title then author then year and finally hand in the report of this month's budget to Shou-Taishi on your way out," Chamberlain Kou motioned to the list of things to do to his newest helper.

The boy stuttered, "S-so, does this mean- I-I- can go home?"

"After you finish everything."

"Ye-yes sir!" He started to turn away but stopped. "Um… what-what was it y-you wanted me to do ag-again?"

Kijin Kou internally sighed and repeated the errands once more. The boy scampered off ten minutes later; attempting to remember everything he had been told. The boy had done a very unsuccessful job for his department since Shuurei Kou had stopped working there. He didn't have the best memory and he was still afraid of the masked official, making his weaknesses seem even worse they actually where.

Kijin bent over his desk, reading important tax documents in the dim candle light. Silken, ebony threads of his long hair slipped over his shoulder, brushing against the white mask his lifelong friend Reishin Kou had made for him. He lifted his head and looked around at the empty, darkened office. Since everyone else had gone for the night and not many other people would be here at this time, it should be fine to take his mask off.

He reached up and touched the green strings but jerked his hand away when he heard someone in the doorway. A young girl with a small candle of her own and bundle of cleaning supplies stepped into the room. A smile appeared on her pale, light flickering face. "I'm sorry to disturb you Chamberlain Kou. I didn't realize you were still here. No one is usually around this late at night so…"

He asked, "You clean the rooms in the middle of the night?"

"Yes. Um… I'll do the other rooms and come back later. Sorry for interrupting you," she suddenly remembered her place and bowed before turning away.

"Wait, you can stay," he called out. "You aren't a bother."

Her violet eyes widened slightly. "Ah… thank you very much." She set her candle and water bucket in a corner, got down on her hands and knees and began to scrub.

Kijin went back to his work. As the girl went around the room, she noticed the increasing noise coming from the window. Eventually, she stopped and leaned back on her heels. "The window isn't locked?"

He didn't look up from his papers, "It doesn't lock. It's broken and when the wind is strong, it clashes against the window pane."

"I see." She stood up and strode over to it. He stopped sorting for a moment and watched her. She fiddled with it for a few moments then took a step back. "There."

"You fixed it?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, it wasn't difficult."

"… What is your name?"

A lock of brown hair fell across her forehead as she turned to smile, "Zhao Michiko."

"Zhao Michiko," he repeated.

She went back to scrubbing the floor and he shook his thoughts away from outside influences. Less than a few minutes later she gathered her things and made her way to the other rooms.

"Wait. You couldn't have possibly finished this entire room," he noticed her departure.

Michiko paused. "I have. I washed the floor, threw out the trash, dusted and polished the desks and chairs and cleaned the windows. You were so focused with taking care of the papers of this country that you didn't see me."

His eyes traveled down to the chair he was sitting in. It was polished. When did that happen? Surely he wasn't so involved with his work that he hadn't seen her right next to him. Kijin opened his mouth to say something but she disappeared. He was alone.

She had been like a phantom, whisking in here and flying back out. Was she real? Was she a strange specter of his tired mind playing tricks on him? Perhaps.

Whether she was human or not was his concern. He remembered the reason why he was so tired, resumed flipping through the stacks of paper and put Zhao Michiko from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Kijin sighed, not bothering to look out at the window. He knew it was late but the paperwork wasn't going to do itself if left alone on his desk. His working overtime was gradually increasing these days. Of course, it was only going to get worse since Kou Shuurei and another official To Eigetsu had traveled to Sa Province. When they arrived and built the Brown Province into something admirable, that's where his work will begin to escalate. New budgets, more taxes forming, money coming in and going, more disputes arising… it was the tip of the iceberg.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be here again!" Michiko bowed from the doorway. She rotated around on her heel, "I'll clean the room after the others!"

He blinked inside his mask. When did she appear? Why hadn't he heard her? "Wait. Didn't I tell you last night it was alright? I haven't changed my mind since then."

"…Ah, yes sir. I'm sorry for disturbing you, I understand you are terribly busy," she bowed once more.

The Chamberlain stared at her silhouetted figure as she cleaned the floor like yesterday. Even though she kept to her schedule, she herself was different from the girl- young woman, he had to acknowledge- he had met the night before. Tonight she scrubbed the floor in a hurried, lowly manner as opposed to her reassured, calm, purposeful movement earlier.

Shaking his head slightly, he tried not to think much about the servants. If he didn't concentrate on his work he would never get to go home and this endless mountain of papers would only get taller.

Michiko scooped up her bundle and started for the door.

"Wait. You're finished? It took you less time today than-" he saw the sparkling glass, the waxed marble, the wood dusted and the massive piles of records and important documents stacked neatly. He paused and a stray thought wandered into his mind: 'She's like Shuurei.'

He was rather surprised at those words but before he had time to send them away, she spoke. Becoming the smiling, calm, young woman she was, she said, "Please. Please. Get some rest soon. Saiunkoku needs Chamberlain Kou and if he cannot work, much falls apart."

"…"

Suddenly she reverted back and averted her eyes. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn, forgive my shame."

"Wait!" he stood as she ran out of the room. After she was gone, he realized that was the way servants were supposed to behave. They weren't to lift their heads or speak before officials and royalty. The sudden memory of Shuurei kept him from agreeing with her. Yet, the statement Zhao Michiko made was something Shuurei would have said.

Something inside him was slightly interested by this Zhao Michiko.

---

"Work these days is harsher than usual," Yuuri, an official who worked in the Department of Treasury and Taxation, leaned back in his chair.

"A-a-a-ah!" the boy assistant tripped over another pile of buildup that managed to find a spot on the floor.

"Tang Hachi," Kijin commanded.

Rushing over to his superior's desk the boy strangled out, "Y-yes s-sir?"

"Even though it wastes paper, here is a list of things to do. This is easier than having to tell you twenty times and loose fifteen minutes," he handed the paper to Hachi without looking up.

He stuttered even more from fear and embarrassment. "Y-y-y-yes s-s-sir. I-I'm s-s-sor-" The Chamberlain looked up, his mask making him look like a wrathful demon. Hachi's pupils dilated and he had to restrain himself from running out the door.

In the hallway he collided with someone. Glancing up into her eyes, he cried, "Don't go in there!! The reason why he's such a slave driver is because he's a devil!!! The mask is there to hide his horns!"

"It's alright. Don't worry," the girl smiled at him. Strangely, it calmed him down. Seeing that, she continued, "Please don't think of him like that. Even if he wears a mask, he works hard for this country. Your country. Don't forget that."

He watched her enter the office in awe. "…She understands. I wonder… if one day… I can be like her?" His eyes closed and he smiled, "Okay, I'll try. I'll try."

Michiko felt Hachi's eyes on her back but she tuned it out for the more electrifying gaze of Kijin Kou. Still smiling she lifted a thick package of more work for them. "I have a delivery from the archives for you."

"Zhao Michiko," Chamberlain Kou murmured.

"Huh?" Yuuri cocked his head.

"It's nothing," he replied. Returning back to the parcel and the young woman, he motioned, "Bring it here."

She stepped lightly through the newly acquired mess and placed it on top of a smaller mountain. Her hand twitched as the corner of a sheet of paper cut her. A thin line of blood appeared and trailed down to her wrist. Kijin noticed and caught a hold of her injured arm. In intense surprise she pulled away and excused herself.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What was that about?"

To stave off anymore unwanted questions, he said, "I didn't want blood on the new tax reduction document."

"You're becoming a bit heartless…"

---

"Third night in a row? You'll become ill if this continues," Michiko emerged from the darkened corridors.

He stopped writing and examined her. She was obviously back to her original self. "I could say the same thing about you. You clean all night long and then run errands during the day. That shortens your lifespan."

She smiled as she got down on her hands and knees, "As long as I can help my family, it doesn't matter."

"You would die for your family?"

"No. I would live for them. Dying stops whatever pain and suffering you go through. It's an end or an escape. If you're afraid of death then yes, it would be a hard thing to give up your life. Otherwise, you don't really care that much. It's much more difficult to continue to live and face the road ahead. Besides, once you're dead, who's going to protect and help the ones you love?"

Kijin watched her, amazed by the things that came from her lips. How could a servant girl- young at that- think of something like that? Again, the comparison of her and Shuurei formed in his head. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Same age as Shuurei.

With that, he allowed her into his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks blurred together, long hours and insane laws coming in and out nearly drove those in the Department of Treasury and Taxation to the edge. The only thing that shed any light in Chamberlain Kou's life was his late night exchange of words with Zhao Michiko. For some reason she was far more interesting than any of the gossip-eager officials he had to surround himself with. Then again, a bar of soap was more interesting than them. But he wasn't comparing her against a bar of soap.

"I thought I would come by to cheer you up during this busy time but it seems you don't need me," Kou Reishin's lips lifted upwards behind his fan.

Kijin had already sensed his friend's presence in the doorway. Suspicious, he asked without turning from the window, "And how would you have planned on 'cheering me up'?" Reishin never thought of others without thinking of himself first.

"I've heard news of Shuurei today!" he blushed and closed his eyes in pleasure. "She's arrived in Kinka!"

"I see."

The head of the Kou Clan narrowed his eyes, "Hmm." He closed his fan and strode over to the desk. Leaning down to inspect him at eye level, he pursed his lips.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" the man from the Yellow Clan focused back on his work. He unraveled a scroll and a folded sheet of paper slipped out and glided to the floor. Picking it up, he briefly glanced at it, crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder. "Another one."

The hem of Reishin's outfit slithered against the ground as he went to retrieve it. "What is it?" he smoothed it out and let his eyes curiously soak up the black letter strokes. "…Houju, how long have these been coming in?"

"One each day. Three days."

Seriously, he said, "How do you plan on handling it?"

"This is not the first time I have gotten these and it will not be the last. Ignoring them is the best way to get rid of them. If I pay too much attention to it, it will only become stronger."

"Even so, I don't think these," he held up the wrinkled piece of paper "are to be simply waved away."

"I suppose that's why I wasn't born you."

Reishin placed it on his friend's desk. "Do whatever you feel you need to do. Just make sure that no one else becomes involved with this." He wasn't the type of person to say 'be careful'. He believed that people knew what they were doing and they would suffer the consequences for their own actions. But if they drug others into what they did, that was hardly forgivable.

Kijin reached for his mask, "I know that."

"Why are you putting that on? No one else is here. Are you expecting company?"

"No, but who knows? You showed up without informing me first."

He didn't buy it for a moment, "Hmm. I see. Well then, I'll see you later I suppose." He unfurled his fan and disappeared into the darkening shadows outside the room.

Wind whispered through the pale, silver branches of barren trees that framed the liquid white moon in the soft night sky. This and a few twinkling stars could be seen from his window. Not that he was looking at it. He was shuffling stacks around by the flickering candle light.

"In all the time I've worked here you have not once gone home when the others have. You'll work yourself to death if this continues," Michiko entered quietly. She didn't have a candle with her tonight, not allowing him to see her face.

Something inside him began to suspect he wasn't staying up solely to work. Maybe… no, he couldn't think about it. To take his mind off the subject he asked her, "Tang Hachi, our assistant, has been different since he met you. What did you say to him that changed him so dramatically?"

"Nothing much, sir." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"…I want you to call me by my first name. My real name."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Houju."

"Houju?" The hushed word came from the lips of the dark figure.

He nodded once.

"Then… would you please call me by my name? I would be very… happy…" Suddenly her body gave way and she collapsed on the floor.

He swept across the distance between them but hesitated in touching her. "Are you alright? What's wrong Zhao Michiko?" The Chamberlain picked her up lightly but found her unconscious. Michiko had dark rings under her eyes, revealing her weakening state, her skin was hot and her heat beat faintly in her chest.

Closing his eyes, he quickly racked his brain for places to treat her this late at night. Upon finding one, he collected her off the ground and whisked out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Reishin leaned against the frame of the door, still watching the shallow breathing of the maid while she slept. He shut his eyes and recalled his conversation with Houju earlier.

"_Poison," the Head of the Kou Clan left the room. "She's been poisoned."_

_Unmasked, Houju looked away so his friend would not see his expression._

_Snapping his fan closed he continued, "I don't think I have to tell you what your actions have brought about. Will you take protection now? Those threats were very real. If it continues there may be more people like her."_

_Chamberlain Kou rose from his seat and brushed past his friend wordlessly. He entered the spare room of the Crimson Clan's household and bent over the now vaccinated Michiko. "I'm… sorry… "_

Reishin had watched closely but stayed silent. His eyes slid over to the girl. Was she the one who has been slowly lightening the eccentric Chamberlain of the Department of Treasury and Taxation's countenance?

She stirred and wearily sat up in bed. Raising her arm to her forehead, she asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at my house. I am Kou Reishin."

"Why?"

"Because of your work, your body became fatigued and you fainted. The Chamberlain would have treated you at his house but his reputation might have been ruined… and yours."

Her shaking, violet eyes widened considerably. Her head spun around towards the window, "What time is it?!"

"Almost noon."

Thrusting the covers away, she hastily shoved on her shoes, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Thank you very much Kou-sama."

He blankly stated, "You shouldn't be moving yet. You're body is still unwell."

Michiko shook her head. "I must go."

"You won't loose your job. I'll explain to them what has happened."

"That's not it, thank you very much," she bowed quickly before running out the door.

He blinked, unsure of what to make of the situation. Then wondered what on earth Houju saw in her. Shrugging to himself, he opened his fan and continued on his way.

---

Houju scowled slightly behind his mask at the town market in front of him. Why was he here? He had work that needed to be done. If it wasn't for the fact that he was interested in how Zhao Michiko was doing, he would not have been in such a public place while the threats still kept up.

"_Her family works a little booth in the market for wheat. They're there everyday, sun up until sundown," Reishin smirked behind his fan._

"_What are you rambling about?" he asked tiredly._

"_That girl you brought to me the other day, go visit her sometime," he waved his fan over his shoulder as he left the office._

He admitted to himself that he was curious on her condition. She hadn't returned to work and no one has seen her since. It was… rather dreary to work late at night now. Truth be told, life had become boring and endless since then and if to find out how she was doing was the cure for that- then so be it.

In his hand he held a thin flower, something he had only done for Shuurei. Why? Why was he acting like this? He was going to marry Shuurei. He didn't want to lead the girl on or give her any false hopes of something that would never happen between them. So why?

"I have returned Father!" the familiar voice reached his ears above the bustle of the crowd. Turning, his eyes fell on her. She was only ten feet away.

A weathered, older man smacked her across the face. "You're late!"

"A cart overturned on my way home so-"

"Don't give me excuses!" he slapped her again.

Shocked, Houju began to make his way towards them, hoping to stop the man.

Her father's face contorted into rage, "You've better not have done anything to ruin your engagement! We can't afford for it to be cancelled! And Jun won't accept a bride who's been in suspicious circumstances twice!"

_Engagement… Engagement… Engagement…_

The words echoed in Houju's head and froze him in his step. Dropping the flower, he turned on his heel and crushed it as he strode away.


	5. Chapter 5

Days melded and twisted together for Chamberlain Kou. He kept himself busy, but he never stayed late in the office since… that. He knew she wouldn't be there but he would be there. Alone. With his memories… and that haunting word.

_Enga_- He shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Glancing up at the window, he chided himself for not going home with the others today. It was already dark outside but this month's budget needed to be rewritten and handed to the emperor before tomorrow morning.

If he stayed here too much longer, things of the past would envelope his mind. Things that he promised he would bury deep inside of him. _"I can't…"_

Closing his eyes and undoing his mask, he rubbed his forehead with his long, pale, soft fingertips. Why were these things coming to him now? After all these years, why were they unearthing and exposing themselves back into the light?

"_Will you…"_

"Stop. I'm over that," he said out loud to the memories resurfacing.

_Are you truly? Then why do you still wear masks? _A voice whispered cruelly into his ear.

Houju stopped breathing and everything locked away inside of him burst.

_A younger, unmasked Kou Houju stood anxiously in front of the woman he loved. "Will… you marry me?"_

_She made a face, "I can't stand beside someone with a face like yours."_

_He stood rooted to the spot as she turned away and left. "A… face like mine…" Slowly, he raised his hands to touch his flawless, porcelain skin. "A face like mine."_

_In the end, she married Kou Reishin- as if the turn down wasn't enough. Houju decided to wear masks on their wedding night, knowing he would be able to convince the administration to allow him to. He attended the wedding out of loyalty to Reishin but left immediately afterwards. Staring at the mirror in his home, he covered his face with his first mask, tied the strings and smothered his heart._

He thought he destroyed all the remnants of that heart break. Why did the shards return to pour salt on the wound? Why couldn't he be left in peace?

"_You better have not done anything to ruin your engagement!"_

Engaged. She was in engaged. To be married. Why was it that every woman he l- Wait. He froze himself and his dangerous, wandering thoughts. This zone is not a good place to be. This was the place where reality and the heart fuse together until you cannot distinguish one from the other. And this place was not for him. The only thing he would admit was that he found her interesting. She was too interesting for his own good- that had already been proven- but she was interesting none the less.

A startled gasp fled from the lips of someone in the doorway. His head jerked up instinctively, catching the eye of Zhao Michiko. The scrub brush fell from her hand, which clued him off that something was wrong. As a silk, ebony thread of hair brushed his cheek gently, he realized that his mask sat on top of this month's budget report.


	6. Chapter 6

She bowed her head quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here, good-bye." Blushing, she fumbled for her brush and rotated around, heading for the door.

"Wait!" In a flash he was around his desk and had a hold of her wrist.

Michiko paused and turned her face towards him, "W-what is it?"

"What is making you act this way? Is it your engagement?" He managed to force the word out.

Her eyes widened considerably. "You- you-?"

Houju looked down at her, "Why didn't you tell me? Are you afraid of me as well?"

"No! That's not it!" she jerked awake. "That's not it at all!"

"Then what was it?"

She was surprised at the chill of his long, slender fingers wrapped around her arm but tried not to dwell too long on it. "It's… complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yes… I-"

"Am I interrupting something?" A new voice broke into their conversation. Kou Reishin came from the hallway and was watching them closely. When he made his statement, he was referring to the fact that Houju was still holding onto her hand and didn't have any intentions on letting it go while Michiko didn't seem to mind.

Clearing his throat, Chamberlain Kou released her and they took a step apart. He addressed his friend, "Is there something you need at this time of night?"

"It is rather late, isn't it?" his cold eyes shifted over to Michiko behind his fan.

Recalling her manners, she gracefully bowed to each one in turn. Her voice sounded strong and calm as she regained her submissiveness. "Forgive me. I shall withdraw from the room to let the chamberlains speak privately." She straightened and stepped lightly away.

Reishin paused, making sure she was gone before continuing. Throwing a sealed envelope to Houju like a dart, he tapped the fan on his lips, "There was another one tacked to the door. If the girl didn't see it earlier then that must mean this person was here during her arrival and mine."

Chamberlain Kou undid the blood red seal with a quick slip of his finger. A thin letter and a lock of dark hair tumbled out onto the floor. He bent down and nimbly picked them up. He didn't intend to read the paper but Michiko's name caught his eye. In surprise, he glanced over it and then stared at the small lock of hair in his hand.

"Is it hers?" the other official asked solemnly.

"It says it is, but it may be false."

"I suppose you'll be looking at her hair the next time she shows up?"

"Perhaps."

The head of the Kou Clan swiveled around, as if to leave, but paused, "It would be better if you did not involve yourself with her."

"Do you think I will let a repeat of the poisoning will happen?" Houju responded.

"She is engaged to be married."

"Yes, I know that."

"She will marry," he looked over his shoulder "the eldest son of one of the crime lords downtown. He is Qian Jun." Reishin closed his eyes and his fan before leaving his friend alone with this news.

Just around the darkened corner a shadowy figure appeared. She leaned against the wall and exhaled. One arm hugging her stomach and her other hand clutching her throat, she struggled to hold herself back from doing anything rash. This was unlike her since she was always levelheaded and could hold her tongue. For some reason, she was drawn to Ho- Chamberlain Kou's loneliness and felt the need to ease it. Something inside her wanted to erase all of his pain and suffering. Like now, her soul was being called to go to him now and explain everything but her brain and common sense stopped her. Thankfully. Quickly, Michiko spirited away so she wouldn't cause anymore damage to the already fragile situation.


	7. Chapter 7

"Onee-san!" a young, chocolate haired boy called out from his small mat in the corner of the one room house. Immediately after he raised his voice, he erupted in a fit of coughs, his little frame shaking.

"Haru!" his older sister, who had walked through the door at the time, rushed over to him and began crushing leaves into paste. "Please don't excite yourself like that. You know what it does to you. And to hurt yourself over something like myself…" her eyelids lowered slightly in sadness, betraying her that much.

"Michiko-nee-san is special! Onee-san is favorite in Haru's heart!" he closed his eyes and smiled in a pure innocence.

Michiko wanted to return the smile but instead whispered, "Please do not say such things or something bad may happen. Here, this will help with the cough," she finished grinding the herbs down and spooned it into her brother's mouth.

It was that moment that her father came home, her mother pale and shuffling behind him. Her father saw the herbal medicine his daughter was giving to his son and smacked it out of her hands. He grabbed her by one side of her collar and hoisted her up, "What did I tell you about giving that poison to my son?!! You will buy real medicine not plants!!"

"We… we can't a-afford the medicine from the store…" she forced out quietly.

His hot spit flew onto her face and she tried to turn away, "Then work _harder_." He let go and she dropped to the ground. She thought secretly, _We would be able to afford the medicine if only you didn't gamble it all away…_

"Otou-san…" tears welled up in Haru's large, black eyes.

Immediately his father's face relaxed and became pleasant, "What's wrong my son?"

"Please don't blame Onee-san…" he ran his grimy brown sleeve over his eyes. "My heart doesn't hurt so bad when I eat the plants."

"Son, you don't have to defend her. Just rest and try to sleep and get better," he attempted in making his voice light-hearted.

"Mmm," he hiccupped and resumed his coughing.

Their father turned away and glanced at his other child with great distain. As he past her, he whispered spitefully, "Poisoning his body and his mind…" As he arrived at the door he continued out loud to his wife, "Kaori, pick my son up and carry outside for a few minutes. Jun-san wants to talk to her."

Michiko stood and brushed herself off, almost nervously. She did not like her future husband and his presence was quite painful to her. But she had to wonder what his visit was about, considering they had only met twice and both times he spoke only to her father. She remembered his bright blue hair and sharp, cruel, near savage eyes that flickered to her every few seconds during his conversations. It was like he was eyeing a piece of meat, trying to size her up to see if she would make a good trophy wife. Whatever pretense he may come in, he was not to be trusted. Behind that youthful arrogance was a merciless cunning and it could bend you any which way it felt like.

Moments after her family disappeared from the house, Jun opened the door and stepped inside. Quickly striding towards her, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her in an embrace. "It's been a while my soon-to-be wife" he brushed his rough fingers along one of her cheeks "Did you miss me?"

She didn't answer, only tried to position herself away from him.

Ignoring her lack of response, he smirked, "The time has come to prove yourself to me."

"What?" Michiko faced him once more.

Curling a lock of her hair around his index finger, he whispered close to her ear, "I need you to quit your job at the government building." Her eyes widened but she stayed mute. "There's currently a servant's place open in an official's home."

She knew the answer but forced herself to ask. "What happened to the old servant?"

"Her late husband," a small laugh slipped past his lips, "had to have all of his debts called in."

Closing her eyes, she prayed that the woman lived peacefully until then.

"The official is a Kou Kijin. I want you to watch him and tell me everything: where he goes often, his schedule, who does he surround himself with, when they are there and you have to be specific, right down to the summer aides that help out in his office."

_Kijin Kou_. Her lips trembled and she said softly, "Why?"

His black eyes pierced hers and he used two fingers to tilt her face upwards, as far back as it could go. "Because I say so." Jun let her go and put distance between them. "If you want, you can see how fast your brother can die if left out on the streets by himself." He spun casually on his heel and left her alone.

She painfully thought, _Haku… Houju…_


	8. Chapter 8

"Well…" the older servant woman rubbed her time weathered face as if she were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Please!" Michiko bowed deeper. "I am a hard worker and I promise to fulfill all the duties given to me! Please!"

The head servant sighed, "It's not that I doubt your abilities it's just… we gave away that position this morning and we don't have any other job for you."

The young girl's eyes widened slightly at the ground beneath her but tried to keep her self calm until she left this place. Slowly, she was able to speak without sounding upset, "I understand, thank you for your time." She righted her body smoothly and kept herself composed until she reached the door.

"Wait!" The woman called after her. Michiko paused and turned to look back at her. It took the older woman some time to hobble over so Michiko went back so she wouldn't have to walk so far. Smiling, trying to catch her breath and trying to speak all at the same time seemed slightly difficult for her but she pulled it off somehow, "I see I didn't make a bad judgment. Alright, come with me." She beckoned her with a finger that meant: follow me.

Michiko silently, but wonderingly, followed. She was led through several hallways and past a few courtyards but her mind kept thinking, _This is where Houju lives. Wow, it's so beautiful but… so empty… somehow. It's like no one lives here and it's just a show house. _Then she remembered all those times he had worked late in the office and realized that he hardly could call this a home. He was never here anyway. Yet, she could picture him gliding down the hallway so quietly and so gracefully that it resembled a swan taking off in flight. That thought make her smile inside.

"Wait here," the woman stopped suddenly and opened the door on her left. She purposely left the door cracked when she disappeared into the room but Michiko pretended not to notice. She put her back to the wall and exhaled lightly. Perhaps Haku would be alright after all. Maybe she would get this job. Maybe… maybe… no, she couldn't think like that. Wishing never solved anything; all she had to do was concentrate on impressing who ever the head servant brought her to and secure this position.

Then a thought occurred to her, who was she to be speaking to anyway? She had been talking to the head servant earlier and Houju was sure to be working in his office… Who else was left? She cocked her head to the crack in the door but she only caught a few phrases and they were all from the elderly woman.

"…Found a suitable…"

"….is a young woman…"

"…Yes sir, I… …just take a look… …promise…"

The door swung open then and nearly made Michiko jump into the air. The old woman poked her head out and smiled wearily, "Come in dear, don't be shy- come in!"

She clutched her hands together in front of her and hurried inside before they decided not to give her the position at all. She squeezed her eyes shut for half a second to rid her thoughts of her brother, her fiancé and her father then opened them to find Chamberlain Kou sitting in front of her.

Desperately she tried to keep her face from revealing her surprise but it proved to be an extremely hard task. From the stunned silence that was coming from him, and the fact that he froze in his chair, meant that he was equally shocked at her presence. For the first time in her life, she wished that she too had a mask that could hide her face like it was doing for the man opposite of her.

Over and over in her head the words swirled: _What's he doing here?! He's _always _at his office! He rarely ever goes home so why is he here in the middle of the day?!!_

Kijin still hadn't moved and neither had she but they both had realized that the head servant had excused herself some time ago. Clearing his throat and readjusting his body in the stiff, hard backed chair, she realized that she was supposed to introduce herself.

Bowing, she repeated her name to him. "I am Zhao Michiko, sir. I have come to ask you for a position as a servant in your household."

"Do you understand the responsibility, the qualifications and all the work this job is asking for?" he spoke to her as if they had never met each other before. Of course, that was what the situation called for and he had to be professional but for some reason, the formality hurt her chest. Why was her chest hurting from formality? It's not as if people hadn't addressed her this way before. What was the problem?

"…" the image of her little brother dying in the streets flashed through her brain. "I promise that I will work hard! I will continue to forge ahead until all strength has fled from my bones!" Sudden resolution shone in her eyes and they met Kijin's inside the darkness of his mask.

He was rendered speechless for a few moments, greatly astonished by the calm force she was radiating out in beams. When he had collected himself once more he inhaled and asked the question that had been burning in his mind the moment she had asked for the job. "Why are you no longer working in the government building?"

Her face fell a quarter but she kept herself together. "Due to… certain circumstances… my family thought it best that I do not work alone in the dark in an empty building." This last part was not a complete lie; after all, her father had gone into a rage when she did not come home that one night when she had fainted from exhaustion. He certainly didn't want her to be anymore shrouded places that could potentially break off her's and Jun's engagement.

He set down the brush he was holding in his hand and said, "Alright, you have the job but I am only giving it to you because Hoshiko-san recommended you. She has the best ability in reading people and I trust her completely." The head servant appeared behind Michiko as if on cue. He transferred his invisible gaze from the girl to the older woman. "Hoshiko-san, please prepare a bedroom for her, she'll start tomorrow."

"Bedroom?" Michiko's eyebrows creased.

"Did you not know what work you were asking for?" Houju inquired a bit strongly.

She hesitated, "…No."

"Excuse her please, sir, it was my fault. I never told her what I brought her here for," the elderly woman tried to intervene.

He didn't pay her any mind though. Instead he became more intent on his new servant. "You didn't know what I would have you do and yet you promised me that you would do it until all the strength fled from your bones?"

"Yes…"

He stood up now. "Do you realize how dangerous that is? Because of that, you could have been hurt or worse." He swiftly stepped around her to get to the door but whispered over his shoulder, "Don't be so self-sacrificing."

The oxygen halted in her lungs and he left the room. Hoshiko let her breath out slowly, "I'm sorry. You nearly lost this job because of me. I should have told you before- while we were walking- so that would have gone better."

"I am just relieved that I was accepted so please don't hold yourself to blame," she managed to respond after some time.

The head servant's winkles became more prominent when she smiled. "Now then, I suppose you will want to know what you will have to do around here."

Michiko returned the smile, "Yes, very much."

"You will be Chamberlain Kou's secretary except that is a loose version of the term. You will keep track of things for him, offer advice when he asks for it, trail behind him to make sure all of the loose ends are taken care of, you will be his other pair of eyes when his own are in another place, you will find out information for him, keep his secrets and such. But, with these responsibilities, you will become the most trusted person to him."

"Most… trusted… person?" she repeated. "This seems to be more of a man's role than a woman's, at least, in the eyes of society."

"True, it does, but perhaps that is because only men have been in these places? Think of Official Kou Shuurei, her place as governor is more of a man's place is it not? But I will not lie to you; it would be wiser if a man took this position because of several reasons. For the first and foremost reason- people will speculate your relationship with the chamberlain which causes problems for the both of you. It could ruin his reputation and yours. The second reason is because people will treat you badly and think that you, as a woman, aren't fit for such a task. The third is that, since you carry all of his secrets you will be a target for his enemies. They will capture you and torture until you tell them everything. Then, after you finally break down and reveal his secrets, they will kill you."

"I…" she closed her eyes. "…will be strong and attempt to ease Chamberlain Kou's burden."

Hoshiko's excessive skin sagged in relief a bit, "I knew I had made the right choice with you. I could feel it, right in here." She pointed to her heart with a shaking, cracked, large finger.

Michiko covered the woman's hand with her own. "I am glad."

She led the younger girl out of the room and shortly down the hall, "Because you are now the most trusted in the household, you will have to live here encase the chamberlain should need you during the night. Not only that, but you will have long working hours and you will often be up most of the night working on a project or trying to solve a problem…"

The new servant let her mind slip away just this once and thought, _I'm to be 'The Most Trusted' but… in truth I am betraying him. _She didn't know what Jun wanted the information for but she wasn't ignorant nor in the habit of lying to herself to believe that he had sent her here because he was simply bored. The information was something he would no doubt use to all of his advantages.

---

The chamberlain sneezed, but not for the reason that someone was talking about him behind his back (which everyone did all the time). He had a cold but that didn't stop him from working on all the documents that needed to be read and stamped and edited. The only reason he was home today because Hoshiko managed to bend his will by telling him that he would get his helpers ill. Then no one would be in his office for several weeks. Of course, that didn't stop him from bringing his work home.

"Zhao Michiko…" he whispered. He could just imagine how Reishin would react with this knowledge and he was sure that he would hear from his friend within the next twenty-four hours.

Things were definitely changing and Houju drank some of Hoshiko's homemade medicine after saying "Zhao Michiko" again.


	9. Chapter 9

Michiko couldn't sleep at all that night. Her mind refused to quiet, letting her wander from the next day's work to her father. She had gone home that afternoon, gathering what small possessions she had and to tell her family of her new position. When she told them, she braced for the worst from her father but he didn't say anything or look at her as if he had heard. Perhaps Jun had already passed along the information to them.

Then Jun entered her mind. Since she was living here full time and there were few moments where she'd be without Chamberlain Kou, maybe she didn't have to betray her employer. But, she had heard enough of Jun to know that he would find a way to get to her.

She lay on her bed for two more hours before deciding to get up and start working. She brushed her hair quickly and put it up into a bun. Slipping out of the door, Michiko swiftly crept down the hall to the office door. She began to push it open but froze in the middle of the action.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Houju sat at his desk, busy working over his paperwork.

"No," she paused. "Shouldn't you be asleep? You have work today and you're supposed to 'get up' in two hours."

He continued to shuffle through his papers. "You sound like Hoshiko-san."

Michiko sighed internally and weaved through the large stacks of decrees and such to get to his side. "Shall I start on organizing all of this?" she motioned to paper mountains in the room.

"Yes, and read each one so you may have some understanding of the political and social standings of Saiunkoku. Then put them in stacks of providence, importance and mark them with certain colored ribbons."

Without a word, look or uttering of complaint, she set to work. They worked through the two hours and shortly afterwards the chamberlain left. Although he had told her to get some sleep while he was away, she knew she couldn't while so much of her job left undone.

Around noon Hoshiko brought her a bowl of rice and a new set of clothes. Sitting back on her heels, Michiko blinked, "New clothes? What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't wear that," she motioned to the dirty outfit Michiko wore "in your new position. It's rather degrading of you and makes people think Chamberlain Kou can't afford to dress his servants. And remember, you are not a regular servant, you aren't destitute anymore. You are an elevated servant with a considerable standing in society."

"Why didn't you take this job Hoshiko-san? You seem to have the qualities for it."

The old woman smiled crookedly and bent down creakingly to retrieve a sting that had fallen to the floor from her arms. "Dear, I am much too old for something like this. What your job needs it young blood and joints, of which I have neither. Besides, I have a feeling the deep parts of my bones that you're the One." Then she laid down the clothes and chuckled to herself as she hobbled away.

---

Houju didn't even have to wait a full twelve hours before the leader of the Crimson Clan burst into his office, demanding proof of his sanity. Yuuri and Hachi turned towards Kou Reishin then Kijin and back to Reishin in wonder and surprise. The man from the Yellow Clan dismissed them for a few minutes before confronting his friend.

"Reishin…"

"I thought we agreed _not _to put her in the path of your current assassins but instead you choose to make her their first target!"

"_We _agreed to nothing, you only suggested that I be careful with my problems," he basically ignored his friend and bent his head back over his work.

The Chamberlain flipped his fan open and waved it back and forth in a disgusted way. "You… no, I won't say anymore. You obviously know what you're doing and I shouldn't be reprimanding a grown man. Hmm?" he arched an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Kijin said nothing, his pen continued to scratch across the paper.

"Fine, I'll go now but just know that I'll be watching carefully, just like everyone else," he exited the room, leaving his friend to his work.

---

"Wow, this place is large…" Michiko inhaled, completely entranced by the splendor and grandness of her employer's home. "It makes my one room house look like a shack. Well, now that I think about it, it is a shack." Her eyes lowered as thoughts of home and her purpose here returned to her. She was already attached to Chamberlain Kou in her heart before Jun appeared to her and the fact that she was betraying him was tearing at her insides. The man trusted her and she was possibly bringing about his downfall. But… the image of her brother being trampled into the dirt of the streets made her break down all of her treacherous thoughts.

A shadow moved overhead in the roof of the outside corridor she was walking through. She jerked slightly when she heard a whisper come to her, "Pretend to be admiring the flowers." Realizing that the voice came from Jun's throat, she quickly stopped by a rose bush and knelt down.

"You must be a very good flatterer, or perhaps… flirt. I didn't realize that you had such powers of persuasion. I didn't believe that you could become a servant in this household at all but to rise into such an important position… I hope you haven't become a worthless bride because of this," Jun's deceptively smooth voice floated down to her.

The rose stem she held in her hand snapped because she suddenly gripped it too hard. Blood, from the thorns cutting into her palm, spilt over her hand. "You would possibly think something of that nature from me?! Don't compare me with the trash you surround yourself with," she whispered the words through tightly clenched teeth.

"Be careful Michiko, you forget that you're speaking to your future husband, a future lord of downtown and the holder of your brother's life," his voice became low and deadly for a moment before reverting back to his light, serpent tone. "But, I know you wouldn't do that. After all, you haven't even kissed me yet. Down to business now, I didn't come here for a pleasant chat with you. What have you learned so far?"

Sighing quietly she answered, "He goes and comes at odd times, so much that there is no set schedule. He always leaves early for work that is- if he comes home at night."

"What is the exact time he leaves for work?"

"I don't know, I haven't figured that out yet."

"Find out and tell me next time. When I come back, you had better have enough to keep your brother alive."

She looked above her and called out quietly, "Jun-san! Jun-san!" Slowly, her eyes came back to the rose in her hand but she wasn't really looking at it. She was being tossed helplessly in a sea of turmoil and problems and she wasn't sure is this was something she or the chamberlain were going to make it out of.


	10. Chapter 10

"Chamberlain Kou? Sir?" Michiko rubbed her eyes wearily while trying not to wobble the lit, melting candle in her hand. She entered the secret study room in the middle of the night. They had only gone to bed less than an hour before but who knew that her boss ever slept? "I heard noises from down the hall, is everything alright? Did you start to work aga-"

The room was dark and empty and she felt a presence behind her. A rough hand clasped the back of her neck in a tight grip. She felt the sharp edge of a knife's blade against her throat.

Her breathing became shallow and slow. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself but only became more agitated when she heard the sounds of a scuffle ensuing in the next room over, Houju's room. The sound of a chair breaking and a moan of pain reached her ears. She let go of the candle and enclosed the knife at her throat with her other hand.

Michiko cried out with pain as she forced the knife away. In surprise, the hand at her throat loosened and she ripped herself away from her attacker. In the second she had to think, she wondered why the attacker did not come at her again.

Running for the door to the chamberlain's room, she yelled, "Houju!!"

With help of the moonlight streaming through the open window she was able to see another intruder and the chamberlain fighting in the dark. The other assailant wielded a crimson stained knife while Kijin skillfully blocked the attacks with a long strip of cloth in his hands.

Michiko began debating whether or not it was wise to interrupt their fight. Only a few seconds after she appeared in the doorway, the intruder made a decision for her and retreated to the window. Both Houju and Michiko ran after him but the person was already away and running.

Neither of them said anything for a minute, only staring out the inky darkness that had swallowed and covered the intruder.

"Sir!" Michiko gasped as she turned to check him. "You're wounded!"

He grasped his shoulder with his good arm and backed up to lean against his desk. Blood was seeping through his clothes at an alarming pace. She could hear his breathing change and become irregular.

She took her sleeve in her mouth and ripped the cloth with her teeth. Michiko tried to tie the makeshift bandage around the wound but her left hand lost its grasping power from the cut she received earlier. The muscles in her hand began to twitch and she knew that they needed help.

"Hold on Sir, I'll go get Hoshiko-san!" She left him and ran out of the room. Her feet slapped the tile of the darkened corridors.

"Hoshiko-san!! Hoshiko-san!!!" she yelled as she ran. Her mind cried out, _Please Houju, stay alive!_


End file.
